Esencia de mujer
by akasha-bennington
Summary: Reto Lucius x Alecto. Lucius está acostumbrado a mujeres hermosas pero va a descubrir que la belleza no es siempre lo que importa, sino la esencia de mujer en el momento apropiado.


**¡Holas!**

**Aquí está el famoso reto del amigo invisible de Story Weavers. Me tocó un Lucius/Alecto, pero no sólo tiene esa pareja, también hay algo de Bella/Lucius y Narcisa/Rodolphus. El reto tenía varias exigencias, pero a parte de eso, y con idea de buscarle una trama y que no fuera un PWP sacado de la manga, decidí incluir dentro del mismo dos retos más, uno era un Rody/Cissy que le pedí a Joanne, el otro era un Lucius/Bella que Joanne me pidió (pedía una conversación entre Lucius y Bella, y que Narcisa estuviera presente, pero que la relación fuera sutil y dejaba a mi elección que Narcisa se enterara o no), a ver si al final he conseguido hacer las tres cosas jejeje.**

**Las condiciones eran estas:**

**Pareja: Lucius & Alecto**

**Rating: M**

**Época: Otoño del 1997, cuando los dementores arrasen Azkaban.**

**Condiciones: Quiero una Alecto histérica, retorcida y sobretodo ****depravada. ****Físico fiel a Rowling por favor; bajita y rechoncha. Qué aparezca ****Cissy. Qué aparezca Bella. Qué aparezca Draco. El lugar del lemon lo dejo a elección**.

**¡Y todo eso en dos hojas de word como máximo! Me ha costado pero bueno, a ver qué os parece. Se lo dedico a Ibiza Lestrange, que fue quien lo pidió ¡espero que te guste!**

**Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, todo es de JK y no gano dinerillo con esto (ya quisiera yo)**

**ESENCIA DE MUJER**

31 de Octubre de 1997. Como un aniversario cruel, Voldemort eligió esa misma fecha para recordar al mundo mágico quien era el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos. Los dementores, ahora de su lado, arrasaron Azkaban bajo sus órdenes si que los aurores pudieran hacer nada, dejando camino libre a un grupo de mortífagos que irrumpieron en la prisión para liberar a gran parte de los suyos.

Aquella noche, el nuevo escondite de los Malfoy celebraba la vuelta de Lucius y Rodolphus con una cena familiar. Un frío beso en el umbral de la puerta y los ojos azules de Narcisa se tornaron vidriosos, acompañados por una mueca de disgusto en sus labios. Había reconocido el olor a mujer al aproximarse a su marido, pero no era el olor de Bellatrix, al que ya estaba acostumbrada, sino otro desconocido. Esperó un instante a que el frío de la noche impidiera salir sus lágrimas y volvió tras Lucius al interior de la casa, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Tal y como siempre hacía.

Lucius saboreaba el suculento festín, recordando el sabor de la plata sobre sus labios. A su derecha, Narcisa, elegante y callada, como siempre distante. Draco, pese a haber crecido y madurado durante su ausencia, seguía observándole con respeto y admiración. Frente a él, Bellatrix y Rodolphus. Aunque demacrado, Lestrange no había perdido su mirada impasible y su porte severo. Bellatrix conversaba acerca de las últimas misiones que habían realizado para el Señor Tenebroso, su pie descalzo le rozaba ascendiendo por su pierna mientras su lánguida mirada acompañaba su conversación sin revelar ni un ápice de lo que ocurría bajo la mesa. Todo continuaba tal cual sucedía antes de ir a Azkaban, nada parecía haber cambiado.

Al sentir el contacto, Malfoy se estremeció, volviendo a recordar aquellos escarceos, su tenedor golpeó el plato a la par que Bellatrix esbozaba una disimulada sonrisa de medio lado y los ojos de Narcisa se elevaban de súbito clavándose en su marido y su hermana para luego bajar de nuevo a su plato. Estaban haciéndolo de nuevo, pero ella ya había aprendido a aparentar que no lo sabía.

- ¿Qué tal con Alecto?- comentó Bellatrix despreocupadamente mientras deslizaba su pie hacia la entrepierna de Lucius.

Lucius se sobresaltó, notando que se ponía nervioso ante la pregunta, ya que no sabía si era pura casualidad o se debía a que Bellatrix sabía algo más. Narcisa, sin elevar la vista, aguzó el oído al oír el nombre de aquella mortífaga.

- Bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Pidió personalmente al Señor Tenebroso encargarse de ti, pensé que detrás de tanta insistencia debía haber algún motivo, sobre todo cuando ella lo llamó "recompensa" después de su participación en la batalla de Hogwarts.- respondió Bellatrix mirándole con ojos entrecerrados y sintiendo la respuesta del cuerpo de su amante bajo su pie.

- De eso hace dos años, es absurdo que exija una recompensa a estas alturas.- contestó Lucius sintiéndose bastante abrumado por la situación.

- Parece ser que llevaba esperando el momento oportuno para exigirla.- dijo Bellatrix con voz maliciosa.

No iba a confesar nada, por mucho que Bellatrix insistiera y sospechara. La única respuesta fue su pie correspondiendo las caricias de su amante, deslizándose sobre sus blancos muslos, que se abrían recibiéndole.

- Tal vez pretendía aprovechar un momento de debilidad.- decidió continuar Bellatrix, como si con ello terminara su anterior frase.

El pie de Lucius se internó en su ropa interior, provocando que Bellatrix se apresurara a beber de su copa para ahogar con ello un gemido.

- No sé a qué te refieres, pero tampoco me importa.- respondió Lucius. De reojo observó que Narcisa, aunque se hacía la desentendida, tenía un gesto contrariado.

- Es muy excitante follar en Azkaban.- rió Bellatrix. Era una risa un poco forzada para que no se notara el placer en su voz, pero fue lo suficientemente hábil de mirar a Rodolphus en el momento adecuado.

Al instante se posaron en ella miradas escandalizadas, Rodolphus secundó a su esposa con una risa que se quedó en un leve bufido.

-¡No puedo creerlo!- exclamó Narcisa, entre escandalizada y ofendida.

- Han sido dos años.- respondió Rodolphus a modo de excusa.- Por cierto, Narcisa, este vino está exquisito.

Lestrange le mostraba la botella vacía y Narcisa sabía perfectamente por qué lo hacía en ese momento. Rodolphus sabía tan bien como ella lo que estaba ocurriendo debajo de la mesa.

- No nos quedan más de ese, pero podrías acompañarme a la bodega a elegir otro.- dijo Narcisa levantándose e invitando a Rodolphus colocando una mano en su hombro.

Nunca nadie sospechaba cuando Rodolphus acompañaba a Narcisa fuera del comedor ni si tardaban demasiado. Narcisa estaba algo molesta por lo que Bellatrix insinuaba sobre Alecto.

- Debió ir Draco.- dijo Narcisa antes de marcharse con Rodolphus.- El privilegio de liberar a su padre debió ser suyo y no de esa mujer.-Draco afirmó dándole la razón a su madre.

- ¿Es que estás celosa, Cissy?- respondió Bellatrix notando el escalofrío que comenzaba a subirle por la espalda.

- No tienes que preocuparte, esa mujer es fea y gorda.- dijo Draco riendo ante la idea de que su madre, siendo tan hermosa, se pudiera sentir de algún modo celosa de Alecto.

Narcisa se marchó, sintiéndose humillada al saber que esa mortífaga tan poco agraciada había estado con Lucius justo antes de regresar a casa. Por suerte, la bodega les esperaba a ella y a Rodolphus.

Lucius apretó con fuerza los ojos, disimuló que se atragantaba mientras su entrepierna estallaba y su pie se mojaba con el sexo de Bellatrix. Al final, no había sido nada especial. Sin embargo, su pensamiento retrocedió a unas pocas horas antes cuando Alecto entró en su celda. Le extrañó su presencia, ya que pocas veces habían hablado. Aún sin quitarse la máscara reconoció su figura de poca estatura y rellena, pero inconfundiblemente, olía a mujer. No intercambiaron palabras hasta que, después de que Alecto le rodeara la cintura, ambos desaparecieran de la prisión para alcanzar el bosque cercano a la casa donde Malfoy debía esconderse y en la que le esperaba su familia.

Ahora comprendía las mejillas ruborizadas de la mujer cuando se quitó la máscara estando en lugar seguro, según lo que Bellatrix había dicho, todo apuntaba a que Alecto se había sentido atraída hacia él desde hacía tiempo y había querido aprovechar la oportunidad de la debilidad después de años de abstinencia. Lucius no había tenido tiempo de analizar la mirada de la mortífaga, quizás si lo hubiera hecho, habría descubierto el nerviosismo y la ilusión que golpeaba en su interior, dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por satisfacer su deseo, pero él tan sólo intuyó que la mujer se había ruborizado al notar la erección que le había provocado tener su cuerpo femenino tan cerca mientras desaparecían. A Lucius lo que menos le importaba era su aspecto, en su mente lo único que importaba era saber lo que sentiría al estar con una mujer después de dos años. Pensaba en arrojarla al suelo o quizás acorralarla contra un árbol, cuando un profundo gemido salió de su boca al notar que la mortífaga tomaba su miembro entre sus labios. Para ambos era una liberación, Lucius sintiendo que aquella mujer se convertía por segundos en una diosa para él, Alecto sonriendo porque por primera vez el mortífago desesperado que recurría a ella era el que ella deseaba. Su plan había dado resultado. Saboreó cada gota que llenaba su garganta, sonriendo maliciosa al notar que Lucius aún no daba por terminado el encuentro. Notaba la hierba bajo su espalda y el peso del hombre sobre su cuerpo, ella misma abrió las piernas invitando al desesperado mortífago que deseaba tomarla con todas sus fuerzas en medio del bosque tan sólo a unos metros de donde esperaba su esposa. Comenzó a reír, histérica, cuando Lucius la penetró salvajemente. Probablemente el hombre no la oía, sumido por completo en el placer que sólo ella había sido capaz de entregarle justo cuando lo necesitaba. No le importaba que después de eso apenas la recordara pues ni en sus mejores sueños habría imaginado que algún día tendría a Lucius Malfoy solo para ella y cayendo en su premeditado juego. En ese momento, cuando ambos llegaban al orgasmo, era cuando Alecto no se arrepentía de su trayectoria durante esos dos años que Lucius había permanecido en Azkaban, todos los mortífagos a quienes se había entregado de forma humillante, la piel fría de Voldemort, la fuerza sobrenatural que ejercía contra ella y las dolorosas heridas que marcaron su cuerpo, todo aquello había sido necesario para conseguir ser ella quien estuviera frente a los ojos de Lucius ofreciéndole la libertad.

Lucius pestañeó volviendo en sí tras el recuerdo, frente a él tenía a Bellatrix que sonreía complacida al retomar sus viejos escarceos. Un escalofrío le recorrió al darse cuenta de que nadie sería capaz de hacerle sentir lo que Alecto había conseguido esa noche. No importaba la belleza, tan sólo la esencia de mujer en el momento apropiado.

Narcisa había vuelto con Rodolphus, observaba la mirada lasciva de su marido y comprendió que aquella noche sería larga, con un poco de suerte, podría caminar al día siguiente. Conocía de sobra la líbido de Lucius y sabía que después de dos años, tener a tres mujeres en una noche no sería ningún problema para él. Se acercó, aún recordaba el olor de Alecto sobre su esposo, y le dedicó una inocente pero seductora sonrisa. En el mundo de los mortífagos, incluso ella tenía un precio.

- Lucius, necesito túnicas nuevas

**Pues ya está. ¿Qué tal? XDDDDDD. Espero ver vuestros comentarios jijiji (no vale tirarme tomates, que duele T.T)**

**Había pensado inaugurar con este fic un fic de mini historias (algo así como viñetas) pero creo que las voy a ir subiendo por separado, porque como cada una podría tener cualquier personaje, rating o género, prefiero ponerlas por separado y no liar a la gente.**

**¡Espero vuestros reviews!**

**Besitos**

**Ak**


End file.
